Green Eyed Monster
by ForeverABlankPage
Summary: So Allison and Isaac flirt, like, all the time. That's okay, because Scott can play that game, too. With Kira. Yeah, Allison's not gonna know what hit her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay,_ what the hell is this? _Scott's seen Allison and Isaac touch each other eleven times already. _Eleven times!_ You'd think they were dating, the way they were flirting up there. Scott sat in the back of the classroom, watching the two with disdain very evident in his eyes. It's not that he didn't like Isaac, of course he did, but not when the other male was making moves on Allison like this. That was _his _girl. Okay, not really, but still. Didn't he still have _some _kind of claim on her? Why would she-

"Scott? Are you okay?" Kira spoke from beside him, cutting off his thoughts. "You've been staring into space for, like, ten minutes."

Scott shook his head quickly, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm good."

Kira gave him a knowing look after following his line of sight, "Oh really? Because you've been staring at Allison and Isaac like you're ready to chop both of them in the throat."

Scott let out a light laugh, "No, really, I'm okay. Do they _have_ to keep touching each other, though?" Suddenly, an idea sparked in the male's mind.  
"Kira, if I asked you to help me make certain someone jealous, would you?"

The female smirked, "Well, I am a fox, McCall. Of course I'd want to take part in this."

For the rest of the class period, the two discussed tactics and plans as if they were going to war, and when the bell rang, Kira and Scott were the first ones out of their seats. They waited until Allison and Isaac had exited the classroom and gotten a good look at the pair before rushing to a supply closet, giving off the impression that _something_ was going down in there.

Isaac turned to Allison, "Did you see that, too?"

The huntress nodded, her expression reflecting confusion. "I didn't know they were dating.. Scott would've told one of us, right?"

The tall werewolf shrugged, "Maybe they're just talking?" Isaac looked up as the bell rang, signaling lunch period. "C'mon, I'm sure Lydia's waiting for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Scott and Kira entered the cafeteria, and the matching grins adorning their features indicated that they, in fact, had _not _been 'just talking'. Allison was quiet the rest of the lunch period, analyzing the two with the smell of jealousy rolling off of her in waves, only noticed by the two werewolves at the table.

* * *

**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. However, if you sneezed before reading this chapter, you should know that my blessing only extends to those who sneezed while reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Allison POV

Allison had been thinking. In fact, she'd been thinking so much that she almost got kicked out of class for her obvious lack of interest. But..she couldn't stop thinking about Scott and Kira. When had he moved on? Why didn't he tell anybody? Yes, she knew that she was being irrational, but that didn't mean she couldn't be mad.

"Hey, Ally." Lydia skipped up beside her best friend, linking their arms.

"Hey," Allison replied distractedly, giving the shorter female a small smile.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "So how are you feeling about this whole Scott and Kira thing? I've seen them making out three times already and that's more than I needed to see in a lifetime." With that, Allison stopped dead in her tracks. "Making out? Like, kissing?"

"Who was making out?" _Great, just what I needed._ Scott and Stiles had both come up behind the two girls, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

Lydia turned to Scott, "You and Kira. For, like, a century." Scott didn't even blush at this statement.

Stiles decided to add his own two cents, "Yes, my boy Scotty has been gettin' some." Stiles glanced at Allison, completely aware of how silent the girl had gotten.

Scott just shrugged, "We're not dating or anything. We're just good friends having some good..fun."

With that, the bell rang, and they all headed to their last class of the day that they, coincidentally, shared together.

* * *

Scott POV

Scott felt pretty bold. When they got to Chemistry, he sat next to Allison, giving her a grin that he knew she loved. The class was quickly put to work with a basic lab, since it was Friday and the teacher always got lazy.

"_Psst._ Allison. Ally. Ally A." He poked the other girl, smirking when he saw the smile she'd been trying to hide.

"What, Scott?" She turned to him, propping her chin up on the palm of her hand.

He grinned, "You look nice today. And by nice, I mean completely breathtaking."

"Bet you use that line a lot, huh?" Allison arched a brow.

Scott placed a hand over his heart, "While I'm flattered that you think I actually get girls, I'm offended at that implication. I would never use any old pick-up line for you!" He shook his head, acting as if her words had hurt him.

She just rolled her eyes, laughing quietly. "Dork."

Scott was about to say something else, but the dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of school. It didn't occur to the teen that he had spent a majority of the time working on a simple lab assignment. He stood with Allison, following her to her locker.

"So, I was going to go and see the second _Captain America_ movie. Wanna come?"

"Why don't you ask Kira?" Scott almost laughed when Allison slapped a hand over her own mouth, as if she was mortified by what she'd said.

"Kira's going to dinner with her dad tonight. Besides, I know you like Captain America."

Allison eyed him warily, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

* * *

Allison POV

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She really hoped he was. That'll show Kira.

Scott seemed to think for a moment, "Not a date. I know you and Isaac are kinda a thing now."

_A thing?! It's not a thing, there is NO thing!_

"Yeah, we kinda are. I really appreciate the invite, but Lydia and I have plans tonight."

_Note to self: make plans with Lydia._

Scott looked disappointed before he grinned again, winking at her. Allison almost died right there. The male chuckled, "It's okay, maybe another time, then." WIth that, he walked off, but not before blatantly making a show of checking her out. "Isaac is a lucky dude."

If someone could die for being attracted to someone, Allison would've been six. Feet. Under.

* * *

**Yes, Scott was a little OOC. But isn't everyone OOC when trying to make someone jealous? Let me know what you think! **

_**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. However, if you sneezed before this chapter, know that my blessing only extends to those who sneezed while reading this. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight." Lydia arched a brow, "Scott, the boy you are very much still in love with, no matter how much you try and convince yourself otherwise, wanted to hang out out and you said no? Not only that, but said you have something going on with Isaac, who actually likes you?"

Allison sighed, "Yes."

The redheaded girl nodded, "You're an idiot. I don't understand why you're so afraid to be around him, you've done it many times before."

Allison bristled at the comment, "I am not _afraid_, I am slightly nervous. He's got this.." Allison waved her hands in a Stiles-like fashion, "New attitude and he's just...him. But the last thing I want is to be distracted by that whole star-crossed lovers thing again."

Lydia was about to respond when her doorbell rang, and the girl went to answer it. Standing in front of her door was none other than Scott and Stiles. "Speak of the devil," Lydia remarked, smirking. "What brings you two over here?"

Stiles stepped inside of Lydia's house, "We got bored, so we wanted to crash your little girls thing you and Allison had going on."

Scott shrugged, "Well, Stiles did."

Lydia scoffed, "Oh, like you didn't want to see Allison."

Scott chuckled in response, "Okay, you got me there." He headed up to Lydia's room, Allison's heartbeat steadily thrumming in his ears.

Stiles and Lydia stayed downstairs, and the brunette male turned to her. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Anything but how the sexual tension between them is palpable. Or maybe they'll both get their heads out of their asses. I just hope they dont have sex on my bed."

Stiles arched a brow at her, getting closer to the female. "Yeah, especially when _we_ had sex there two days ago." Lydia smirked, tugging the boy to the living room, where she straddled him on the couch. "Think Scott's noticed my scent all over you?"

Stiles grinned, "If he has, he hasn't said anything. I think-" Lydia's lips crashed onto his, silencing him.

* * *

Scott sat on Lydia's floor, staring up at Allison with a smirk. "Are you and Isaac really together, or did you just say that?"

Allison pushed away from her position at Lydia's desk, rolling her way toward Scott. "I didn't say we were together, I said there was a _thing_."

The male arched a brow, "Well, if there's a _thing_, why aren't you guys dating?" With that, he pushed himself up, standing in front of Allison with an amused smile. "I don't know why you keep ignoring our _thing_. In fact, I think the reason you aren't dating Isaac is because you know.." He leaned down, his face inches away from hers, "That it doesn't matter what dope you're dating. You're still gonna be _my_ girlfriend."

Allison's voice was quiet, "Is that so?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah." The male closed the distance between the two, brushing his lips against hers, before giving her a playful grin and backing away.

The brunette female grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Lydia's compact mirror, and threw it at him. Scott, being Scott, caught it.

"What?" He chuckled, "I never kiss a girl without permission!"

Allison huffed, "Maybe I didn't want you to kiss me. And you were wrong, you know. About Isaac."

Scott just held up his hands, "Whatever you say, beautiful. I just want you happy." The male's phone buzzed, and he glanced at it before frowning a bit. "Hey, I gotta go, my mom needs me." With that, he winked at her before exiting Lydia's room. Allison leaned back in her chair, shaking her head.

That boy would be the death of her.

* * *

Later on that night, Scott laid in his bed, lazily browsing Google Images for tattoo designs. Even though Stiles didn't like them, Scott found that he wanted a few more than the one he already had. Part of him didn't want the attention that having ink gave you, but the other part really, really liked it.

He murmured to himself, "Maybe I should get a sleeve on my right arm, then a-"

He was cut off by the melody of Blink-182's _Rock Show_ playing from his phone. Scott smiled widely. He knew that ringtone. It was Allison's.

He answered the phone quickly, "Hey, Chloe. Sorry I left after that awesome night, but ya know, that's just how playas play."

He heard a laugh on the other line, then Allison's smooth voice rang out. "Never say that again. And Chloe, huh? Never pegged you as a 'Chloe' kinda guy."

Scott chuckled, "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Ally. I'm _mysterious_. Bet you don't know what I eat for breakfast."

Allison answered immediately, "You eat Lucky Charms with toast and orange juice."

"Okay, okay, so maybe I'm not mysterious. So, is there anything you wanted in particular, or did you just want to hear my voice?" Scott smirked, "How's _Isaac_?"

Allison smirked, "He's fine. How's _Kira_?" There was a beat of silence on the other line. She got him.

"Kira's okay. You know, I sensed some bitterness there. I could always stop messing around with Kira and start messing around with you."

"In your dreams, McCall." Allison chuckled.

"You're absolutely right," Scott responded, "I always dream about you."

Allison was quiet for a moment, thinking that over. "Alright, loverboy, I have to go. Homework, you know. Doesn't do itself."

Scott pouted, "Fine. But I expect an extra hug tomorrow." The male hung up. Both teens spent a good amount of time grinning and thinking about the other before they actually got any work done.

* * *

**I apologize if the POV was confusing. Did ya like the bit of Stydia I added?**

_**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. However, if you sneezed before or after reading this chapter, know that my blessing only extends to those who sneezed while reading this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Scott wasn't so sure if Stiles's 'act all confident and make Allison jealous' plan was working. In fact, he thinks it made Allison fight against him even harder. The brunette male walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High, looking for his best friend. Completely wrapped up in his thoughts, he opened the door to the biology classroom. Even thought there wasn't a class in there at the moment, he still expected to see Stiles there, because that's where he always found the other male.

What he didn't expect, however, was to see Isaac making out with Allison, his hands slowly inching up her shirt. Scott tried to control his reaction, and smiled at the two. Only, he was sure it came out as more of a grimace. "I..uh, sorry." And he was gone within the next two seconds.

Damn. _Damn_. He didn't think Allison was serious about the Isaac thing. He ran a hand through his hair as he went to his locker, completely unsure of what to do. Then, the answer hits Scott like a freight train. He really has lost Allison. The only thing he _could_ do was just let them be. Yeah. That's it.

When he entered his first class of the day (that he shared with Allison, _great_), and sat as far away from her as possible. He saw the confusion on her face, but didn't offer any answer to it.

As he did his work (pretty quickly, he might add), he heard Allison's heartbeat getting closer to his desk. "Yes, Allison?" He asked, not even looking up. He heard her huff, and he fought the urge to kiss her annoyance away. "Scott," she nudged his arm impatiently, and he finally looked at her. "What's up, Allison?"

* * *

_Allison POV_

"What's up, Allison?" _What's up? That's all he wants to say?_

"Don't tell me you're mad, Scott, what about you and Kira?" Okay, so maybe she was a little pissed for reasons she couldn't explain. Her anger flared when he shrugged.

"Well, I didn't say anything. You're with Isaac, and I understand that." If anything, he sounded resigned. That made Allison's anger simmer down. "We're friends though, right?"

Allison nodded, "Uh, yeah, friends."

The week went by, and it was clear that they had different thoughts on the concept of 'friends'. Allison thought it meant still talking to each other every day, while Scott took it as 'avoid Allison at all costs'.

She finally cornered him on Friday. "You've been avoiding me," she stated, pushing at his chest. He looked guilty. Good. "I thought we were friends?"

* * *

_Scott POV_

"I thought we were friends?" Suddenly, Scott got angry. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots a bit. _Friends_? He had a hard time believing that Allison Argent, the subject of his dreams, wanted to only be _friends._

"Allison, you know what? I don't think we can be friends. You know I don't want to be just friends with you." Scott began to pace, "I mean, you're everywhere! In my thoughts, in my dreams, I can't get away from you!" He knew he should probably shut up, but he was already going. It was too late. "And then, you're with _Isaac_. No offense to him, I love Isaac, but now I just wanna punch him in the face every time I see him because he has _you_. You are the one thing I can't let go of, Allison. I want you to be happy, I do, but damn it, I love you. I've _loved_ you. I've never _stopped_ loving you, and it kills me that at some point, you've stopped loving me." By the end of his speech, he was breathing heavily, and Allison was quiet just long enough for him to regret saying anything. "I...I'm sorry," he mumbled.

What he didn't expect was for Allison to fling herself at him, and kiss him like he's never been kissed. He lost himself in her, her lips, her scent, her heartbeat. When they finally pulled away for air, he tilted his head. "I..why did you do that?"

Once Allison responded, "Because I love you," his grin was so big, his cheeks began to hurt.

* * *

**So Scallison is back. By the way, guys, thanks for your reviews. They actually do mean a lot to me. **

_**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. However, if you sneezed before or after, know that my blessing only extends to those who sneezed while reading this.**_


End file.
